


The Hazards of Chaperoning

by wingedlioness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedlioness/pseuds/wingedlioness
Summary: Henry's teacher is altogether too distracting.





	1. That Tongue Should Be Outlawed

**Author's Note:**

> blame brooke-to-broch, she said it.

Emma leaned forward in her seat, jaw resting on the chair in front of her, trying to get comfortable. Auditorium seats were the worst. It was worth it though, watching Henry race around the stage with his classmates, working so hard. She was really lucky his teacher let her sit in on rehearsals. Her eyes slid over to said teacher who of course just had to catch her looking. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and she could feel herself flush. She looked away as he got up from his spot unhurriedly, lean frame on display as his legs unfolded and shoulders rolled back. Her eyes were drawn back to him as he swaggered over, the hand on his buckle acting as a bullseye for her attention, or rather, the bulge right below it.

He waited until he reached her side to purr into her ear. “Is there a problem, Ms Swan?”

“That shouldn’t be legal.”

“What shouldn’t?” He teases his tongue between his teeth, giving her a cheeky grin.

“ _That._ "

“Oh, indeed? And tell me, Swan, what _should_ my tongue be doing?”

She couldn’t stop herself. He was right there, all handsome and warm and sexy as fuck... she grabbed his jacket and slammed her lips onto his. They were smooth and perfect, his tongue fanning the flames inside her. He seemed to know just when to flick, when to tease, and when to caress. She pulled him closer until they were straddling the armrest between seats and his hips rolled into hers. His mouth moved down her jaw, sucking along her neck, tongue swirling at all her sensitive spots. She was going to melt right into the uncomfortable seat-

A hand brushed her shoulder tentatively.

“Swan?”

“Huh?”

She looked up to see Mr. Jones crouched beside her, his actual hand on her actual shoulder. “You’re all flushed and had spaced out a moment, are you alright?”

Emma gulped and felt her face burn even brighter. Her tongue slipped out and traced her lips as she tried to shake off the daydream. She grabbed her jacket and pulled away from her son’s excessively hot teacher.

“Yeah fine. Just, just need air. Some air. Outside.”

She glanced over her shoulder as she rushed out, just in time to catch his tongue flicking along his lower lip again, a blush of his own rising.


	2. Overnight Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets roped into chaperoning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for cs cocktober. finished it while i had a fever so it is totally not edited and i'm very sorry.

It happened again, and more often than she’d admit even to herself. Emma couldn’t stop it. Henry’s teacher was just so  _ distracting.  _ There was that time he was snapping with the music, teaching the kids how to hit their marks with the beat. All that did was draw her attention to his hands, to his long fingers, and then she was spiraling, imagining them on her,  _ in  _ her, and she couldn’t even look him in the eye later. Then she tried waiting outside the doors, only for the asshole’s raw, beautiful tenor to ring out into the hallway as he demonstrated whatever, and she caught herself spiraling into another fantasy of slow dancing as he sang into her ear. That one was more disturbing than the straight-up sex ones. She could (kind of, not really) handle the lust, but the whole  _ dating _ and  _ romance  _ daydreams had to go. 

So no more waiting in the school. Not even Henry’s “subtle” comments about how melancholy Mr. Jones seemed recently could get her back in the auditorium. She waited for him in the car, behind a book or her phone. If she couldn’t control her libido, she wasn’t going to give it a chance. 

 

**_Knock knock_ ** _. _

Emma jumped, dropping her phone under the seat. 

“Hey Mom!”

“Geez, kid,” Emma muttered to herself as she retrieved her phone. As she sat back up, she noticed he’d made no move towards the passenger seat, and was instead waiting by her door still. 

“Come on, let's go home. You ready? Where’s your bag?”

“Oh right,” Henry looked down at his shoulder, seemingly surprised to not see a strap. “I must’ve left it inside. But come on, I told Mr. Jones I’d bring you in so he could ask about the field trip.”

She nearly dropped the phone again. Henry thankfully didn’t notice, or at least pretended not to, bouncing on his toes as she reluctantly got out of the car. 

“The Amherst field trip? The workshop one? I thought I already signed your permission slip and everything.”

“Yeah, that was a while ago. But Avery’s dad has to back out of being a chaperon, which means if Mr. Jones can’t find a replacement by Thursday, we’ll have to cancel the trip, and it’s already paid for and everything.”

“So what’s this have to do with me?”

Henry’s pace quickened ever so slightly, and Emma rolled her eyes at his back while he led them to the auditorium.

“Hey, Mr. Jones!” He called out as he walked through the door. “My mom’s free this weekend, she can chaperone! She’s here right now ”

“I can  _ what? _ ”

Her cry fell on an already empty doorway, and she nearly ran to catch up. Only for Mr. Jones’s forget-me-not blue eyes to light up as he saw her. His grin was even worse, surprised and happy, and the weight that fell off his shoulders as Henry rambled about her ability to help… she was definitely stuck chaperoning now. 

Henry bounded off to gather his things, and Mr. Jones turned his full attention to her.

“I cannot thank you enough, Swan. The kids have been looking forward to this all year, and I couldn’t bear having to cancel.”

Emma nodded mutely, fighting the blush she could feel rising. She hadn’t been this close to him in a while, and he smelled even better than she remembered. And he was totally talking. 

“Sorry, what?”

He scratched behind an ear, and she noticed his cheeks looked a little pink. 

“I can pay for a hotel room for you, I understand if sharing a room with me would make you uncomfortable.”

“What do you mean? Where was Avery’s dad going to sleep?”

His brow furrowed slightly, and his tongue darted out as he tilted his head at her. 

_ He had to know, right? No person could be that infuriatingly kissable without knowing.  _

“He was bunking with me, of course. I can assure you, I’ll be a perfect gentleman, but I didn’t want to force—”

“No, that’s fine,” she blurted out. “One room is fine. It’d be pretty stupid to try to get another room this close to the trip.”

 

It was only a weekend, two five hour bus trips, two nights, and three days of being in close proximity to the literal embodiment of her desires. She could do this. After all, it’s not like a trip herding 12 fourteen year olds was going to give her mind any time to wander.

 

***

 

Or it could mean sitting shotgun in a 15-passenger van, the kids feeling very separated from the front with the stack of bags between them and the adults. It could mean her first “Mr. Jones” being cut off with a scoff and quirked eyebrow, “please, call me Killian, if you would. I feel old enough as it is when those ruffians call me ‘Mr. Jones,’ I can’t bear it from you.” It could mean her watching his ears go pink the first time she used Killian instead. It could mean easy conversation turning into instinctively standing too close to one another at the rest stop as they gave the kids a fifteen minute break to stretch their legs in. It could mean laughing so hard her sides hurt as Killian led the kids in a raucous singalong, mocking them when they groaned about his Alice In Chains or Pearl Jam or whatever other “ancient” music he tortured them with. Through her laughter, she noticed the way his eyes darted over to her more and more, the way his tongue swept along his lip. 

Going on this trip was a terrible, terrible idea. 

 

***

 

She expected to be too wired to sleep that first night, body still humming from its extended proximity to Killian, never mind his presence in the other bed. Thankfully herding a bunch of teenagers for the short few hours they had getting them set up on the UMass campus wiped her out enough she barely even giggled at his Hogwarts sweatpants before passing out. 

 

Her dreams though, those were another matter entirely…

 

_ Lips wrapped around her nipple, and she nipped at the fingers caressing her mouth. Killian’s throaty chuckle hummed against her breast, sending little shocks down her spine. She made it as far as saying his name threateningly for laughing at her when his tongue sucked her nipple back into his mouth and he had her panting again. _

_ He was naked beside her, dark hair skewed from her hands raking through it, his muscular ass pumping in the air as he instinctively thrust his length back and forth against her thigh.  _

_ She was gasping. He was in her, his cock filling her, pushing so far in. Her hips tried to move back to meet him, to increase the pace. Why was it so hard to move- _

Emma woke in a sweat, the sheets tangled around her legs. The images from the dream hovered in front of her eyes. She kicked herself free, and made to roll over and try to recapture the dream when reality sank in. She shot up, and fell back with a thud when she saw his bed empty, and made, at that. 

That was too close a call.

 

***

 

“Should’ve known I’d find a Swan in the water.”

Emma instinctively ducked back down, water splashing up into her face. The ensuing chuckle at her sputtering. She resurfaced to glare at the shadowed figure at the edge, his smile visible even in the dark. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I could ask the same of you, Ms. Chaperone.” 

She swam closer, all too aware of his presence between her and her shirt and sweatpants behind him. 

“All the kids are asleep. I don’t know what you did to them today, but they are out, even Henry, and he’s impossible to wind down when he’s excited _.” _

Emma reached the side, and tried to not be too conspicuous about using the wall as a screen. “I expected you’d be asleep by now too.”

Killian shrugged, crouching down to run his hand in the water. “Best part of this workshop,  _ I’m  _ not running it.” 

She laughed, and his damn tongue slid over his teeth as he shot her a grin. Silence descended as their eyes met. His smile softened, and his hand stilled from the circles he’d been making. Time seemed to stretch out, the gentle lapping of the water against the side, the humming of vending machines nearby, the distant sound of traffic… 

“You know, the pool’s heated.” 

Her own voice broke her from whatever spell his eyes had her under, and judging by his raised eyebrows, he was equally surprised by her words. His surprise didn’t last long though, turning to a hopeful smolder instead.

“Is that an invitation?”

Emma shrugged, and pushed off from the side. “I’m never going to complain about having a pool to myself, but I figured it’d be kind of rude to not let you in if you wanted.”

Rustling had her turning as quickly as she dared. Sure she felt a little guilty about the number of times he’d starred in daydreams, didn’t mean she wasn’t going to gather more material when he was offering it willingly. 

His shirt was half off by the time she looked, and she checked quickly that her mouth wasn’t hanging open. The man wore enough only-mostly-buttoned shirts that she knew about the chest hair, but  _ damn. _

Her thighs clenched together as her gaze lingered on his biceps flexing over his shoulders, drawing her sight down to his defined pecs and the happiest looking trail she’d ever seen leading down his trim waist. Emma’s eyes flew back up to his face as his arms lowered, and she held them there even as her cheeks burned and his fingers flicked open his jeans. 

There was no way in hell she was going to be able to sleep in the same room as him, not after this. 

She barely had time to ogle his bare legs and black boxers before he dove in and headed straight for her. 

She tried not to gasp when he resurfaced within an arm’s length. The pounding of her heart was deafening. So much so, she nearly missed his husky whisper.

“I’d love for you to let me in, Emma. But only if it’s what you want.”

His words transfixed her. Hope, eagerness, and no small amount of lust swirled in his eyes. His stare dropped when her tongue darted out to wet her lips, and everything finally clicked. She’d been so busy fantasizing about him, she nearly missed that he’d been doing the same. The bashful ear scratches, the smiles that always softened when he looked at her, how long it’d taken him to notice they were in the wrong lane for their exit when she was singing with the kids… 

But he was her son’s  _ teacher _ , wouldn’t that be—

The ice machine nearby rattled as it kicked back on, cutting through her overthinking. 

She snaked a hand behind his neck and dragged his head to hers. Lips met roughly, his parting instantly to moan into her mouth, and his tongue followed to drag itself over her bottom lip. 

Fingers just above her underwear had her tilting her head to give (get?) better access to that tongue that had been driving her nuts all year. Killian let out a guttural groan as her arms tightened behind his head, pulling their bodies flush. She was squirming as her nipples strained against her wet bra. His chest hair on her skin was sending sparks down to her toes, and when he bent forward, her legs wrapped around his waist without any conscious input. His thighs felt  _ magnificent,  _ and so did—

They really needed to get out of the pool. 

Killian seemed to have forgotten. One hand was threaded behind her head, and the other was roaming over her very accessible backside. His hard cock pressed frustratingly just above her clit, and his fingers kept grazing between her asscheeks. 

They  _ really  _ needed to get out of the pool. 

His lips finally relinquished her own, but began working their way down her neck, and all thought of moving elsewhere fled her mind. 

His other hand slid down her spine join the other’s groping, and her ankles pressed against his ass. She shivered as a breeze hit her exposed shoulders. 

He pulled back, concern furrowing his brow. 

“I- are you cold?” 

Emma didn’t fight the urge to curl into him, letting her nails rake through his chest hair as she snuggled in. 

“I  _ had  _ planned for a quick swim, not an extended makeout session.” 

His hands returned to more chaste areas (although embracing in their underwear was probably not able to be considered chaste in any way…) as she unwrapped her legs from his waist. 

“You sure, luv? That’s not how this morning sounded.”

Her head snapped up. “Wait, what?”

His damn tongue was poking his cheek out, but the guilty blush had her pulling away. 

“How much did you hear?”

“Just my name. Breathless, pleading,  _ aching _ , but just my name.” 

Killian let his arms rest around her loosely, giving her the space to run if she wanted. His eyes… Emma sighed, and squeezed hers shut against the need radiating out. 

Another breeze past over the pool, and she shivered again, moving to the stairs once it’d passed. 

“Whatever, I’m going to go be ‘breathless, pleading, and aching’ in the room.” 

She paused at the top, very aware of how not opaque her underwear was drenched, and threw a glance over her shoulder. Killian’s dazed eyes and slack jaw was a good look on him.

“You coming or what?” 

She covered her giggles at his immediate rush to the side to pull himself out. He was grinning as he grabbed his things and caught up with her, not even bothering to put his clothes back on. 

“Never let it be said I’d leave a lady wanting.”

 

***

 

Emma got the door open, suddenly nervous. Her blood was still raging from their makeout session in the pool, but she was kind of freezing as her drenched bra and panties soaked through the clothes she’d thrown on top, and reality was sinking in. 

Should they really be doing this? He wasn’t a one-night stand, hell, they had two more days stuck together. What if this made things awkward or horrible?

“I can hear you thinking, darling.” 

Killian’s fingers threaded in her hair as he circled her to shut the door behind him. 

“If you’re having second thoughts, Emma, we can end activities for the evening. I’ve yet to properly romance you, and would not be opposed to taking you to dinner first.”

He stood in front of her, leather jacket open over his bare chest, cock very visibly straining against his wet boxers, and was talking about dating? Emma started laughing, placing her hand on his shoulder to keep herself upright. He stiffened and began to remove his hand, and she grabbed his wrist to keep it in place. She shook her head at his raised eyebrow, waiting for the laughter to subside before responding. 

“It’s just… we’re standing here, almost naked, after almost having sex in the motel pool, and you’re… asking me out?”

He licked his lips, and she slid her hand along his arm to toy with his collar. 

“Is that such a bad thing?”

“I could be talked into it-”

Her response barely left her lips before Killian pounced on her, pushing her back against the door. The tiny part of her not occupied with the feel of his lips moving on hers and the press of his body, marveled at how he’d managed to maneuver his hand to cradle her head from hitting the wood behind it. 

His other arm snuck under her shirt, then down below her sweatpants. 

“What do you say then?” Killian whispered against her lips. “Go out with me?”

“Depends,” she murmured back. He rested his forehead on hers, nudging her nose as he waited for her to continue. “Only if you have condoms with you now, and you’re ok with not waiting for the 3rd date to put out.”

His chuckle made her knees weak. 

“What kind of man do you take me for, Swan?”

“A smart one.”

Emma surged forward, causing Killian to stumble back, and she used the momentum to maneuver him to the bed. They broke apart as he landed with an oof, Emma swinging her leg over his lap and positioning herself directly above his very hard cock. 

“In me bag. I always keep a box in case the kids… you know.”

A rush of heat flooded her core at his strangled response. Not only did the fuckstruck voice do things to her, but the fact he cared enough about his students’ safety… fucking hell, he better not break her heart. 

She anchored her knees against his hips and pulled her shirt off, rewarded instantly with a sharp intake and his cock twitching between them. All it took was a smirk at his awed expression and his hand flew up behind her, managing to get the bra clasp open on the first try while the other cupped her ass and dragged her closer. Emma shuddered as they got her bra off, her damp skin covered goosebumps. Killian flicked his tongue around a pebbled nipple, and her shudders stopped, her own moan surprising her as his lips latched on and sucked. Her back arched her chest forward, and he eagerly took advantage of the access, his free hand coming around to tease her unoccupied breast while the hand in her ass upped its exploration. Emma’s hands couldn’t stop roaming, switching between his hair and his shoulders as she held on. Whimpering, she rutted on his cock still trapped beneath her, her core aching to remove the layers between them. 

“Con… dom…”

Instead of making any move towards his bag, his lips released the breast they were teasing, and slid up her collarbone. 

“What’s the rush, luv?”  

Teeth grazed below her ear, and Emma bit her lip to suppress the moan. 

“Maybe the twelve teenagers that’ll be wondering where we are if we sleep in?”

“Fair point,” Killian ran his nose under her chin. “But I’m up for an all-nighter if you are.”

 

***

 

Emma slouched lower in the seat. The back of the auditorium was dim, and while the noise from the stage carried, without mics or active projection, it was almost like a white noise machine. She absently watched Killian in the front, his hair sticking up not as artfully as usual. For once the images in her head were memories instead of fantasies… 

 

Gentle fingers caressed her cheek, and she made to snuggle into them only for an armrest to jab her in the ribs. 

“Ow.”

Killian chuckled, and tossed a leg over the seat, managing to climb without spilling the very large cup in his hand. 

“Is that coffee? Please tell me that’s coffee.”

“Indeed it is.”

Emma tried to not yank it from him, instead waiting like a polite adult for it to be offered. It was rendered moot by her chugging it immediately, but whatever. He could deal. 

“So why aren’t you up front anymore?”

“Ah, yes.” Killian scratched at an ear. “I’m afraid the director wasn’t overly fond of my incessant yawning.”

Emma blushed behind the paper cup. “Told you we should've gotten some sleep.”

“And miss a single moment?” He took her free hand, and threaded his fingers between hers. “Heaven forbid.”

She rolled her eyes, leaning her head on his shoulder. His fingertips felt so soothing, tracing up and down her hand, and his shoulder was far more comfortable than the back of the seat. The sounds of the auditorium washed over her again, and she barely felt Killian’s head drop on top of hers. 

 

***

 

“Dude, is that your mom sleeping with Mr. Jones?”

Henry squinted towards the back, following Avery’s pointing finger. Sure enough he could see his mom and Mr. Jones curled up together, very obviously passed out. He grinned, and refocused on the set piece in front of him.

“Sure is. Thanks again for asking your dad to bow out.”


End file.
